More Than You'd Like To Believe
by bzzt
Summary: What will the generals of the Scourge do with a taste of freedom? Discontinued notice added.
1. Reintroduced

Author's Notes: Okay well I had this idea planned for sometime but, well I'm a slow writer and a rarely get around to writing out my ideas. The idea doesn't seem as fresh now because I found that someone _ (Queen of Harpies) had already written a Sylvanas/Arthas pairing fic called Darkness Weeps. (It's really good by the way, you should read it) 

More about my story :D - It takes place at the beginning of the Undead Frozen Throne chapter to when Arthas leaves for Northrend. So, I do have a planned ending, but don't expect it for awhile as I'm a very VERY slow writer. Though it's mostly a short romance between Sylvanas and Arthas, it also has a kind of friendship forming between all 3 of them. I'm thinking most of the storyline will be in 3rd person, but mainly focused on Sylvanas. Before you flame me! - This is an alternate story line, and the character traits are probably a bit bent out of shape in my little world, so please understand. ;) Sorry the first chapter is short, I just wanted to post something! @_@

Sometimes you will see a separate line in 's, those are just Sylvanas' thoughts.

Well that's the big summary; I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Don't forget to R&R.

________________________________________________________________

  
Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas crouched on the crest of a shrouded hill, spying on the dread lords. They overhear the impatient wailings of one.

"... been months last heard from Archimonde ... tired of watching undead! "

"The Legion was defeated months ago. How could they not know?" Sylvanas pondered aloud.

"Impossible to say. But the longer they remain in command, the more they run the Scourge into the ground." Kel'Thuzad replied monotonously. 

Kel'Thuzad. She never did particularly enjoy his company. She had been stuck with him for months waiting for Arthas. Her patience with him was growing thin. 'Did I ask you anything, stupid lich? No. You can shut that gaping jaw of yours.' She resentfully thought to herself, sneering at him while he continued to watch the dread lords.

A commotion from the town gate drew their attention. They looked with anticipation as the gate creaked and bent.

"Who could possibly-" Sylvanas was cut off as the gate crashed down. A figure on horseback emerged from the unsettled dust.

"Arthas" Sylvanas hisses with venom.

Riding slowly through the clearing, he stops where the Legion's agents were previously conversing. He gladly shares the tidings of their master's fall with a smug grin.

" isn't over, Human!" a dread lord cries as they all flee by teleportation. Kel'Thuzad hurriedly rushes over to his master.

"We knew you would return to us, Prince Arthas!" the lich exclaims fervently.

"I have returned, lich, but you will now address me as king. This is, after all, my land". Arthas replies coolly.

'Pompous bastard'

She stood around obliviously as she barely listened to the two prattling on about some local dilemma. Her eyes wandered to Arthas, and she glared. How she loathed him. Just the sight of him pumped acid through her veins. A quick death, it was all she had asked. Now, she was just like him. A victim to this curse, this torture, along with her once proud people. She believed it was far worse for her than anyone else, with the exception of Kel'Thuzad. Perhaps she was bound to Arthas, but at least she didn't enjoy it as he did. 

"-and you, Dark Lady? What do you propose?" Arthas asks bluntly.

The question caught Sylvanas by surprise. Not only had she ignored their whole conversation, but also never before had Arthas asked of her opinion. She was recovering from her shock when Arthas suddenly cried out in agony and gripped his head. The lich obediently rushed to his master's side.

"My king! Are you alright?" Kel'Thuzad questioned, alarmed.

Regaining his composure, Arthas waved him off. Sylvanas studied him, though. She immediately noticed that he looked aged and frail. Though baffled by what just happened, she smiled inwardly.

'Whatever you're feeling now is a fraction of the pain you've caused me.'

"Take me to the nearest encampment, immediately," Arthas growled at the lich.

"Certainly, my king. Sylvanas, ride him to Lordaeron. I will follow once I find out where the dread lords have fled." With that, the lich floated away with a band of necromancers following close behind. Sylvanas stood and grumbled as the lich disappeared around a bend of foliage.

'Of course you get the mildly exciting task, while I get to baby-sit the mighty king.'

Arthas grunted impatiently, "If you have an attraction to the lich, you might as well tell him now. If not, lead the way."  
  
She scowled back at him, "I don't, but I'm sure he has quite an attraction to you." She froze mid step as when she realized she had just said that outloud. Arthas seethed with anger as he gazed down at her from his ghastly mount, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Ranger. Lead the way, NOW!"

She ran.


	2. Loyalty

Author's Notes: Well, wow. 3 reviews was more than I expected ;) Thanks a bunch all for reviewing. I'm sorry the dialogue really has been a bit dull (and stolen --) for the intro section, as someone kindly pointed out :P. I'll try to fancy it up a bit in this next bit of the story. This is probably where the biggest difference in story line is.  
  
The lich's skeletal fingers coiled tightly around Varimathras' throat. Lifting the dread lord off the ground, he cackles demonically. "Pathetic. To think that Archimonde left you worthless dread lords to manage the Scourge in place of the Lich King."  
  
The dread lord forcefully struggles. He had no need to breathe, but his assaulter's grip was turning ice cold. "You fool, Kel'Thuzad! The Lich King's power is fading, his rule will soon come to an end, and so will that worthless human's. When the shades reach my brothers they-"  
  
"No need for empty threats Varimathras," the lich interrupted. He called over several lumbering ghouls over to him. Throwing a satchel at them, he turns back to the dread lord. "I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news. Your brothers have, how should I say... passed away." The crimson dread lord struggles desperately at the sight of his brother's heads being feasted upon by the ravenous ghouls. "Kel'Thuzad, we can make a deal! I can help you overthrow Arthas and you could rule the Scourge!" the dread lord pleads. Tightening his gripping the writhing demon, the lich growls quietly, "I need not hear the call of the Lich King day and night, dusk until dawn, and my every moment in death to know I serve him. It is known as loyalty, dread lord. In your next life, I hope you learn its true meaning."  
  
Varimathras wails as his throat begins to freeze, until he can cry in pain no longer. Channeling more mana into his body, Kel'Thuzad encases the dread lords horned skull in a thick layer of ice. Backing away, he swings his rusted chains and shatters it. As the flying bits of frozen flesh scatter and fall to the earth, the dread lord's body explodes into a horde of screeching bats. The lich bursts into a sinister laugh as an azure haze seeps from his jaws and gleaming eye sockets. For the first time since his revival, he felt...free. He originally set out only to track the dread lords and report back to Arthas. Instead, he took care of the problem himself. Something wasn't right.  
  
Thin branches and dead leaves scratched at Arthas' disgruntled face as he rode on his mount, still following closely behind Sylvanas. "Months, Ranger, months. Months of absence and you couldn't at least clear a damned dirt path?" he grumbled. Sylvanas continued to run, ignoring him. "I want paved roads between every encampment in the next month," he continued. She couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance.  
  
'King of the Scourge, but still nothing more than a royal pain in the ass.'  
  
For once, she didn't loathe having her mouth forced shut. Even as an elf, Sylvanas was never the best at keeping her thoughts to her self. Her only restraint from taunting him was Arthas' waning power to manipulate her, and she had the feeling it wouldn't last. Though, she did not wholly comprehend his sudden lack of control over his minions, she would use it to her advantage soon. 'Holding back isn't going to be easy, but I mustn't let him know something's wrong,' she grudgingly thought to herself. Even now she was trying her best to ward off his lecture about the importance of steady transportation.  
  
"My mount could ride twice this speed, Ranger. Make haste before I trample you!" Arthas shouted ahead to his guide, laughing menacingly. Sylvanas barred her teeth and growled as she quickened her pace and lengthened her strides.  
  
"Have you grown frail you wretched witch?" Sylvanas heard him taunt from a distance, but she could hear his mount rapidly gaining on her. As hard as she tried, she could not outrun the tireless horse.  
  
'He's going to run me down for simple pleasure,' She thought despondently, as she felt the cold breath of the mount tossing her hair. The trampling hooves on her back never came, however. She heard the galloping move to her left and shrieked as she was lifted off her tiring feet. He set her down in front of him and forced the reins into her hands. "My pride stings to be riding on the same horse with something so beastly as you. Just direct the horse in the right direction, Ranger." Arthas continued grumbling about being slow and useless. Though glad she didn't have to sprint non-stop all the way to Lordaeron, she fumed inside and barely managed to suppress an insult rolling off her tongue. Fighting urges to simply ram a poison dagger into his throat, she continued steering the horse towards her destination.  
  
'Soon. My revenge will be sweeter than the ripest fruit in all of Azeroth. I'll make sure you suffer.' 


	3. Sinister Thoughts

Well it's been almost 6 months since I last touched this story, and I don't even drop by much anymore. But as I type out this author's note, I'm hoping that someday I'll finish this as well as my other two stories --  
  
I'm going to have trouble remembering what I had all in mind. I'm not a writer and I certainly don't write outlines, drafts, or storyboards or anything so I'll continue the story best I can. I'm not exactly certain how you kill undead, or if Arthas is really even undead. I just thought he was a human gone insane. I don't remember the game saying that he had died at this point of the game. Another thing I'll talk about before I start is that I know that none of them seem to be getting along but a friendship between these three characters really has to come gradually. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
--  
  
They continued to ride through the rode through the night and broke out of the woods onto a beaten path. Lordaeron was close.  
  
The Dark Lady could feel her slaver's body tense up and she no longer felt his cool breath tickling the tip of her pointed ear. She felt his power over her wane once again, but her thoughts were hazed, as he slowly seemed to recover. She could sense Arthas was in pain. She smiled wickedly, unknown to him as she continued to stare forward and ride.  
  
"I'm the only one here, nothing else will see you whining in pain, dear king," she stated smugly.  
  
Arthas growled through clenched teeth, both in pain and annoyance," Believe me, you're the last miserable creature I'd like to be near when I'm uncomfortable." He ended his insult with a faint wheeze.  
  
She felt him rubbing against her as his head leaned onto her shoulder, his wispy white hair tickling her cheek. She wanted to vomit, thinking he was trying to molest her, but quickly noticed something was wrong when she drove her elbow into his stomach. Not so much as a grunt came from him. The tormenting whispers ceased. His control over her was completely lost. She presumed he had just passed out from whatever was causing him so much pain, or better yet, he was dead. Even his mount slowed to stop with no orders from its master. There she sat, actually trying to take in what had just happened.  
  
The chance of her life had just presented itself. The one person she loathed most and desired to kill more than anything lay dead still on her back. She dismounted and threw the unconscious knight face first on to the dirt path. Kicking him in the gut she turned him on to his back. Kneeling down next to him, she checked over his body and noticed his eyelids twitching.  
  
'Good, I was hoping to do this myself anyway'  
  
She unsheathed her dagger and pressed its frighteningly sharp tip against his chest, just above his heart. She breathed heavily, pumping her decaying lungs full of needless air. There she stood, with a dagger waiting to be plunged into her tormentor's heart. This was the revenge she had been waiting for. Wasn't it? She hesitated and thought, no. Killing him could only give her so much satisfaction. She wanted her retribution to be perfect. She had envisioned slaying him so many times in her mind, but she had never thought what she would do or even how she would feel afterward. No. She wanted him to suffer; suffer more than she had suffered. That was vengeance, that was justice. She wanted him to beg her to end his life, groveling on his knees and kissing her filthy, mud crusted boots... but...  
  
Would she ever be given this opportunity? If she didn't reach Lordaeron by dawn, Kel'Thuzad would have a legion of ghouls tearing down every obstruction between Loraderon and their last meeting point in search of Arthas. Maybe she was being greedy.  
  
'You can't always get what you want, right?'  
  
She replayed the new fantasy in her head, of Arthas degraded to nothing before her. She stabbed the dagger into the dirt, screaming in frustration. "Oh gods, this should be such a simple decision," she wept, not from pain or sadness but from pure rage directed at herself more than the stiff body lying nearby. No tears came from her blazing eyes, only vicious wails that pierced through the air making various woodland creatures scurrying away in fear. Hugging her knees to her chest, she tried to choke back the sobs that continued to escape from her. Resting her forehead on her knees, she sat still for a moment, considering her next move. No. This opportunity had to have come to her at this time for a purpose. How much time she had to decide was unknown.  
  
'I would rather regret now than regret later when I'm still serving this bastard for the next eternity.'  
  
Springing up, she yanked her dagger from the soft dirt and raised her arm as she kneeled over Arthas, preparing to sink the blade into his throat. Before she could even start down, a bitter cold grip snapped around her throat, squeezing harshly, eliciting a whimper from the previously determined Dark Lady. The familiar whispers of the Lich King invaded her mind once again and dulled out her thoughts. The dagger fell from her fingers as she franticly tried to pry the fingers away. His body tediously sits up until they meet eye to eye, though his were still shut and fluttering. Redoubling her efforts to free herself, Sylvanas digs her sharp nails deep into his fingers in a mad panic, drawing copious amounts of blood but the grip gets even firmer, threatening to snap her neck. "Wench! As if I would let some cursed elf bitch ruin the next vessel for my spirit," a booming, distorted voice rang in her head leaving echoes of a cacophony. It was not from Arthas as his lips did not move. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as a blue light, as bright as the sun, flared out from his once dull gaze, blinding her through closed eyelids. "Frostmourne still claims your soul, and you will never be free until he wishes it so." To her relief, Arthas slowly closed his eyes as the light receded and the horrible commotion in her mind faded away.  
  
His fingers relaxed and his hand dropped away as Arthas' eyelids slowly opened, showing nothing but his jaded eyes. He looked at the elf mere inches from his face and began to survey his surroundings. His emotions shifted from confusion to anger as he roughly forced Sylvanas away from him. Quickly rising to his feet, he yanked Sylvanas up by her soft hair and stood her up. "Where are we? What happened and why haven't we reached Lordaeron yet?" Arthas angrily inquired," and what did this to me?" He raised his bloody hand for her to see. Black blood was still dripping profusely from the deep gashes she had left in her frenzy. Receiving no answer and eyeing the blood on her fingers and neck, he scowled and struck her across the face so hard she stumbled backward. "I have seen ghouls scavenging the flesh from rotting corpses, but you, Ranger, disgust me," he spat contemptuously. "I want to know what happened here when we reach Lordaeron. I don't have time for this nonsense." Mounting his horse, he took another look around; he knew he was close to his destination. Ignoring the woman slumped on the ground; he rode off, kicking up a cloud of dust. He never noticed the deadly dagger lying in the dirt. The one that should've taken his life. 


	4. Recollection

I start writing this a day after I updated the story to chapter 3, lets see how long it takes for me to finish chapter 4. :-) I know I said at the beginning I would mainly focus on Sylvanas but now I'm figuring I'll try to focus on them equally. Anyway on another note, I stumbled across another story here at fanfiction called Six White Roses that was rated R so I hadn't noticed it before. Anyway, it's just so good I thought anyone who reads my crummy story should go read it. It's so good it makes me cry. I haven't even finished reading it yet cry even more.

This is kind of a boring chapter, little plot development and pretty much just focuses on Arthas. Sorry :( I was going to post it originally with what I am now calling chapter 5, but what the hell.

--

Arthas' curiosity to what had transpired during, what he guessed, his unconsciousness was a horrible itch in the depths of his mind. He didn't want to waste his time beating it out of the elf or even bother asking her. 'She's bound to fabricate some tale. Hell, she probably poisoned me,' he thought. All he remembered was crippling pain spreading over his body before he woke strangling that ranger. The pain still lingered in his muscles and he felt drained. He had experienced the same feeling after his first encounter with these unexplained seizures. He hoped Kel'Thuzad would know...

His musing halted as the once magnificent gates of his old kingdom came into view. Slowing his pace, Arthas took in his surroundings. He remembered his last visit here, when he had "succeeded" his father. Undead blight now covered nearly every inch of land and the city lay in ruin, a shadow of its former glory. In his mind, the crumbling remains of the once towering walls were replaced with smooth, solid bricks and the gnarled and deathly trees replaced with the beautiful foliage during the springs of his childhood. Bones of the former citizens lay piled in the dried up moat. This was the home he made, the home he had ruined. Yet, he felt neither remorse nor regret.

Gargoyles stood vigil around the walls; some concealed as part of the architecture while others swarmed high in the air in packs scouting for intruders. At the sight of their king, they emitted shrill cries alerting the sentries. The iron gates opened and the rusty drawbridge slammed down sending dust and debris flying off in random directions. A group of escorts came to guide him to his throne. He slowly trotted through the town, which surrounded the palace. More memories replayed themselves, imposing over his vision. The desolate streets bustled with citizens milling about their daily lives. Frames of scorched homes filled themselves with the textures of wooden walls and thatched roofs. He left Lordaeron on many occasions and mingled with the townsfolk frequently. Just as he approached the palace gate, he noticed a rather large anvil and forge still intact amidst a pile of debris and rubble. He recognized it as former location of the great smith's shop just outside the palace; he enjoyed visiting every chance he was given. A rather stout and jolly dwarf ran the place and was well known for his talent throughout the town. Arthas could a see a child and the smith. The young boy watched in fascination at the dwarf's craft as he withdrew a blade from the blazing forge. "Careful lad! Ya d'wanna git barned by the likes of this stoof!" he bellowed as he set the sword on an anvil and hammered away. The sword's glow faded like a dying ember with the ghosts.

He rubbed his temples as he passed into the palace walls; his head throbbing with more unexplained pains. All these visions and recollections seemed familiar yet at the same time not his own. The first building he came across was the guildhall of the Silver Hand. Crafted from marble and stone, the building remained not only standing but also a breathtaking sight. A tall set of stairs lead up to the double door entrance of the building. A once great monument stood in crumbling ruin atop of the hall, watching those who arrived and departed. The death knight shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the replica of a paladin. The statue bore a shield that had "Light, Justice, Honor" embossed on the front. A teenage boy stood at the door of the hall with two older men. Though the figures were silent, their body motions implied some kind of argument. With a final frustrated hand gesture, one of the figures stormed off with the boy in tow. Shaking his head, the illusions disappeared.

Upon reaching the courtyard of the palace, he dismounted and approached a rather revolting sight. The courtyard fountains that once pumped crystal clear water now spurted chunks of flesh and blood so the ghouls could feed in luxury. Another wave of pain struck his head and forced him to sit down on the rim of the fountain. Several escorts approached but he angrily ordered them all away. He stared at the ground gripping his aching head when he heard voices nearly right behind him. Turning to look at the opposite end of the fountain, he found a young couple sitting, holding hands with their backs to him. Both their voices were edged with anger and heartbreak.

"Is magic more important to you than me?"

"Don't try to put a twist on this to make me feel responsible! You knew this would happen even if I weren't accepted; I'm just a guest here. Besides, this is my lifelong dream and I finally have a chance to get in into the order. I couldn't give that up that chance for any boy, not now. I know you'd trade me for a chance to become a paladin."

The boy scoffed," You're a lucky girl. The paladins said I was too young to join and rejected me on the spot; but you, you're going to be a magician at 16 years age." His voice was tinged with a bit of envy.

The girl said nothing in reply and leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. "One day, when I'm a powerful sorceress and you're a courageous paladin, I will come back to Lordaeron and be wed to a handsome prince. If he's willing to wait for me, that is..." whispered the girl hopefully.

"And why would I linger on some heartbreaking hussy when my choices are nearly infinite?" asked the boy, his words belying his uplifted tone.

The girl brought her hand up to stroke the boy's cheek and forced her lips onto his, making boy jump in surprise, but soon calmed and was entranced by the kiss. Much to his disappointment, she backed away, leaving him breathless. "I like to think this heartbreaking hussy is worth the wait," smugness thick in her words.

A burly looking man approached the couple and cleared his throat, a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt the moment. Unfortunately it is time for us to depart. Come Jaina." The man held out his hand and waited for the girl to follow. She grabbed the man's hand and turned to look back at the boy, and Arthas could see her beautiful, tear streaked features. She continued to stare back longingly at the boy until he was out of view. The boy sat rigid and still like stone. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry. His shoulders quaking as he tried to suppress his show of weakness. Ignoring the heavy pain in his head, Arthas hurried to the throne room to get away from the haunting apparitions.

Stomping across the red carpet, he flung himself on the king's throne and screamed in confusion. His voice reverberated off the stone walls and drowned itself out.

"He simply too young to join the order Uther."

Arthas head snapped at the source of the voice but the echoes merely threw him off and seemed to be coming from everywhere. Murmurs began to fill the room.

"Allow me to train him. He has shown great promise. His skill and prowess exceed many of our current recruits at his age. I believe he is destined to be a paladin."

Brow twitching, paranoia consumed Arthas as his eyes wandered across the room deliriously trying to reveal the source of the voices only to land on random spots of the wall where the echoes bounced. "Silence!" he screamed as he slammed his gauntleted hand down on the marble armrest. The voices ceased and after minutes of listening intently, Arthas relaxed. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and a sigh of relief escaped him.


	5. Unlikely Understanding

Kel'Thuzad lead his company of necromancers down the long dirt path towards Lordaeron. The absence of Ner'zhul's whispers left the lich feeling hollow and the world now seemed all too silent. He could still sense his master, though he felt detached. He stopped abruptly as he could see a figure sagging beside a broken fence post in the distance. Holding up his hand, he motioned for his men to hold as he glided towards the lone being. Halfway to it, he realized even from the distance it was Sylvanas. 'She never puts that hood down,' he noticed.

He silently closed the rest of the distance between them and stood over her. She sat still, her hands resting on her knees and her chin resting on them. Kel'Thuzad made slight growling noises in attempt to get her attention. His lack of a flesh body left him with little means to make conventional sounds. Sylvanas continued to stare at the ground and ignore him. The lich sighed, blue haze flooding out his jaws. He took a seat on the opposite side of the fence post and leaned against it. Sylvanas growled like a feral animal to an intruder as she felt the post push against her back.

"What might you be doing out on the road, child?" Kel'Thuzad inquired, not really expecting a response. "I will assume Arthas left you here like an abandoned kitten," he teased, trying to get a reaction from her. She glared at a gnarled tree root in front of her but kept her lips sealed. "I can see why, no one likes to bring dirty creatures home with them," he chuckled. Sylvanas spun around swung her hand to cuff the bothersome lich only to recoil in shock as she met with an icy blue barrier that caused the muscles all the way up to her shoulder to lock up. Examining her arm, she scowled at him and turned back around as they resumed their former positions.

"Fucker," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," he threatened.

"I said it out loud," she retorted full of contempt.

He laughed getting in the spirit of her game," Elven women were such frigid bitches even back when I studied at Dalaran. Who knew their temper and sass would carry on with them even past death."

Barring her teeth, she snapped to face him and withdrew her dagger, but stopped as she knew what would happen if she tried to strike him. He turned to look at her, his jaws lining up to what she would guess was a smile. She turned back, sheathing her dagger and crossing her arms over her chest. Something about the lich disturbed her. She had never before heard him curse or tease and rarely did he laugh about anything, but he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself right now. As if he read her mind, he explained,"You have more than likely taken notice to my strange behavior as I have noticed yours. There is no need to act as if nothing has changed. I no longer hear the Lich King and I'm quite sure with your attempts to assault me, nor do you. So, one must ponder, Lady Sylvanas: why not take advantage of your freedom?"

"I think you know damn well why I'm not running. Why don't you ask yourself the same question?"

"Because like you, I have a job to do; and it is the only job I have to do. Spend one and a half lifetimes in subservience and you will understand. Life has very little meaning without purpose. The Lich King no longer requires to make me obey for I simply will to give myself one. I imagine vengeance is yours. For you, life will end when Arthas is dead," he replied plainly.

"Life?" she scoffed," This is not life lich. I would think you of all people would understand at least that much about being an—this—abomination of nature," spitting out the last words with such despair she startled Kel'Thuzad," How do you live with yourself when I can hardly stand to see my own reflection?"

He laughed condescendingly, "So you wish to tell me that you seek revenge, not for the shame of defeat nor for the great loss of your people, but because he took away your physical form? Your vanity disgusts me," he turned to face her as he raised his voice in frustration," Can't you even see that without Ner'zhuls influence, you are the same Sylvanas Windrunner that sacrificed her own soul in attempt to save Quel'Thalas the day the Sun Well fell to the Legion? Impudent—" Sylvanas snarled as she grappled the skeleton, ignoring her freezing limbs as she pinned his shoulders down to the dirt.

"If I am Sylvanas Windrunner, why does my skin and hair look like decay? Why do creatures fear me and not admire my beauty? Why can't I taste sweet fruit or smell the scent of fresh air? Why do my eyes glow blood red? Why can't I stop thinking for one moment about killing the man that took my life away from me? Why am I never happy? Is it conceited for me to yearn the things I no longer have?" she screamed almost incomprehensively at the lich under her. Growling, Kel'Thuzad touched his hands to the earth as frost exploded into the air and sent Sylvanas flying off him into the brush. He rose up and dusted himself off before checking on her. She lay crumpled in a ball shaking from his spell and could hear her teeth chattering. He sighed, dispelling his magical shield before cradling the ranger in his arms as he carried her down the road, signaling the necromancers behind to follow. He eyed the young woman through his empty sockets with pity she could not see.

"At least you can still feel the cold," he smiled as she continued to shiver in his arms. They turned silent for a moment, deep in thought. Sylvanas' had asked valid questions, however, Kel'Thuzad knew without outside influences, she had only become a victim to her own emotions. "If you care to hear this wise man's thoughts, I think you're not happy because sometimes we choose a purpose, and it turns out it's not the one we wanted. At least, I feel that way sometimes... I try to remember what I still have and dismiss what I've lost to be what I am now. If there is one thing I seen in every being, it is that they are never fully content on a decision; there will always regret, no matter how minute." Another uncomfortable silence came over them as she considered his words, her anger gradually subsiding.

""K-kk-Kel?" she stammered through her shuddering.

"Yes?" he answered slightly annoyed by the awkward usage of his name.

"Thhh-thankkss K-kel," she grinned at his cross yet perplexed expression.

"For what? Nearly freezing you?"

"Ffor t-telling mme what I nneededed t' hear, f-for a long t-ime"

--

Notes: I actually finished this a day after I wrote chapter 4. That's right, I've been holding out :0) but alas, still no reviews :(. I must have some big problem with only being able to make chapters around 1000 words long. It happened with my EQ story too :- Bad habit. Oh well, hope you like my story for its short little chapters. I wish I could be like other people and make those 10,000 word chapters filled with good material. So jealous TT Rewind and return! I mean review.


	6. Fall of the Undead King

Do undead sleep? They do now ;) A chapter slightly longer than the others! Stand in awe before the perhaps 2000 words! Lots of scene changing.

* * *

Arthas woke abruptly, realizing he must have fallen asleep when he had finally gotten a moment of peace. He rubbed his eyes and sat, grimly remembering his episode from earlier. Gazing outside through the open double doors he saw not much time had passed; the sun refused to show itself. Though he had just rested, he felt worse than before. His power seemed to be slowly slipping away from him. He gripped the armrests as he struggled to raise himself out of the chair. 'This must look incredibly pathetic,' he fumed as he finally got on his feet, glad no one else was around to see. Wondering if Kel'Thuzad had returned yet, he stepped out into the courtyard.

The lich and ranger walked side by side silently as they passed over the drawbridge into the palace. She turned slightly to look at him, wondering what he was thinking. They hadn't said a word besides him asking if she was well enough to walk on her own. After listening to his words, she mulled over her situation. 'What he says is true, but if I'm not here for revenge, what else can I do?' she sighed, uncertain of the future. They entered the courtyard just as Arthas staggered down the steps.

"We have returned, my king," Kel'Thuzad formally greeted him. Arthas simply nodded as a reply. Not wanting to say anything, Sylvanas quickly bowed her head. He made no move to confirm her existence, not so much as looking in her direction. She didn't mind, still unsure of what he knew. Feeling she had no purpose with the two, she touched Kel'Thuzad's shoulder and walked towards her quarters.

Arthas raised a brow at the friendly gesture, but chose to ignore it. "What news of the dread lords?" Arthas inquired gruffly, not sounding particularly interested. They were merely nuisance to him without their masters. The lich's jaws clenched.

"They have been taken care," he stated stiffly," I have seen to it that they will no longer be of concern."

Arthas tensed visibly but relaxed quickly to hide his surprise. "Come into the throne room, there are matters we have to discuss," he turned and entered the throne room once again, followed closely by his servant.

* * *

Sylvanas peered into the darkness of the spiral stairs leading up to her room in the tower. She hated climbing them. Resting a hand against the cold stone, she dragged herself up the obscenely tall set of steps. Light seeped out from a thin crack between the wooden door and the floor. She sighed as she opened the door to find Lira needlessly tidying up her quarters. The maid's face lit up as she greeted her mistress. "Hello, sister," she cheerfully exclaimed," I heard you were returning home so I spiced up your room, just a little." The girl giggled as she finished dusting a shelf.

She tossed her bow and quiver into corner, "This isn't home Lira," she stated matter-of-factly, but strained to keep herself from sounding upset. Lira was a farm girl that had been her servant even before Sylvanas had become a ranger. They had known each other for a long time, but the girl's constant chipper attitude sometimes bewildered her, especially after the fall of Quel'Thalas. She had fallen victim to the plague of the undead but she was anything but a dull, mindless zombie. Sometimes her anger got the better of her and scolded the girl for her simple, easy going attitude and always felt terrible afterward.

She inspected her spacious and lavishly furnished room, noticing all the new decorations Lira must have found in the ruins. Her eyes stopped on a covered object near her bed. As if she knew what Sylvanas was looking at, she literally jumped with giddiness. "Oh, how could I forget? I have such a wonderful surprise for you!" she hopped over to mysterious item and gripped the cover," you won't believe I found one of these intact!"

She pulled aside the cover to reveal an exquisitely framed mirror as tall her that stood on four wooden legs. "Isn't it wonderful?" she chirped," I found it in the palace ruins and I thought you'd love it since we had something like this in Quel'Thalas and it would make this place more like home!"

Sylvanas grimaced and turned away quickly, barely catching a glimpse of her reflection. Shutting her eyes, she quickly cried out," Lira, please cover it!" The girl put the cover over the mirror before giving her a hurt expression. "I'm sorry, these are so hard to come by these days I thought you'd like it," she turned away and continued dusting the same spot on the shelf which was already spotless. Sylvanas sighed, knowing she had disappointed the poor girl. Shucking off her muddy boots and dirt stained clothes, she crawled onto her bed and stretched, her feet and hands dangling over each end. She still felt stiff from the frost spell.

"I'm sorry Lira. I'm just... I-I don't like seeing myself," she apologized before smothering her face with a pillow.

"You don't have to be sorry sister. I remember when you shot an arrow through that big piece of glass I found," she giggled softly," I should've known better, but I just think you should look at your pretty self sometimes." She turned around, showing the large patch of flesh missing on her cheek, showing a section of her skull," After all, most of us aren't in as good of shape as you after the turning."

The girl brought Sylvanas a black shift. As she pulled it over her head, Lira noticed the dried blood on her hand. "Oh, sister you're hurt," she gasped as she grabbed it and began to search for the wound.

"It's alright Lira," she reassured her friend," it's not my blood."

Eventually Lira had grown accustomed to Sylvanas' murderous tasks and chose not to ask anymore of the matter. "Well you most certainly are not sleeping in those sheets covered in blood and grime. I'll go fetch some water for you," the girl grabbed a large bucket and headed out the door. Sitting on the side of the bed, she heard Lira's foot steps fade away. She picked at the dried blood under her nails finding not much else to do.

'I try to remember what I still have...you should look at your pretty self sometimes...'

The words repeated themselves in her mind. She stared uneasily at the covered mirror once more. 'Damn those two,' she thought grudgingly while actually considering a quick peek in the mirror while Lira was gone.

* * *

"Tell me you know what's happening to me Kel'Thuzad. These seizures, migraines, and constant fatigue, what's your best guess," Arthas interrogated the lich for answers as he sat on his throne.

"It seems as though the Lich King is focusing his power elsewhere. I have not heard his call for nearly a day. I would assume your pains are caused from a lack of energy Ner'zhul channels to you through Frostmourne. Your body is consuming power too quickly. You are not accustomed to the sudden shortage of it, much like a drunkard who cannot afford more ale," he bore a grim look on his face," I predict you will feel incredible pain at the peak of your withdrawal unless the Lich King feeds you power soon and also... disturbing side effects may occur from the withdrawal."

For once, the confident king was troubled over his own health. "How much time do I have? "

"It... is difficult to say."

"Tell me, damnit!" Arthas roared at him, pounding his fist into the armrest and shattering the stone. No sooner did the chunks fall to the ground before he began coughing and wheezing uncontrollably. Kel'Thuzad obediently rushed to his side," Do not strain yourself my king, you must rest," the lich sternly advised his master. Arthas roughly pushed him aside, "This is a time for conquest, not idling around". He drew Frostmourne and leaned on it for support. "To hell with the Lich King! How dare he ignore me, his greatest champion? I don't need his power," he proclaimed, still wheezing out of breath.

Knowing Arthas might permanently cripple himself if he continued to push his frail body, Kel'Thuzad summoned his thick spell book and smashed the spine down on his king's head. Grunting, Arthas fell on his face and lay motionless while the runeblade tumbled down the steps, the clanging muted by the red carpet. Kel'Thuzad called in several necromancers," Carry him to the infirmary and barricade the doors. Have the others vacate the room, there is nothing they can do to ease his suffering."

Arthas groaned and turned to glare at the lich with overwhelming fury, "Traitorous bastard!" The last thing he saw was the book coming down on his forehead before darkness.

The lich looked at his minions," That one doesn't count." The necromancers glanced at each other unknowingly before carrying the unconscious king underground. Kel'Thuzad bent over to retrieve the cursed sword. The skull imbued in the hand guard spewed a cold haze from its open maw much like him. 'Why didn't he grant me any powerful artifacts,' he pondered before retiring to his tower. Unknown to others, Lira had witnessed the whole scene.

* * *

Giving into curiosity, Sylvanas slipped out of her shift and gripped the cover. She closed her eyes before uncovering the mirror. Throwing it aside, she slowly opened her eyelids. Starting from the bottom, she found her still shapely legs. A smirk on her face while moving up slightly, glad to know she still had her sensuous hips and pert breasts. She stopped at the neck and hesitantly continued, but flinched away once again at the sight of her smoldering red eyes. 'Damnit. Everything's practically the same except for _that_.' She cursed in elvish under her breath as she heard footsteps quickly ascending the stairs. Fumbling with the cover, she quickly tossed it over the mirror and snatched up her gown, pulling it over her head quickly. The door burst open just as she finished dressing. Lira bustled in, carelessly dropping the bucket by the door; obviously something had her excited. "Sister, that scary skeleton man just beat the prince unconscious," unexpectedly she burst into laughter," and- and the look on his face was just precious!"

"Wait, what?"

"That skeleton man, you know, the one you're always grumbling about. He just clubbed the king senseless and had him dragged downstairs to the infirmary. I saw the whole thing and almost laughed-"

"But why?"

Lira shrugged unknowingly and giggled," I guess I didn't see the _whole_ thing." She picked up the bucket and a cloth and brought it to her. "You can clean yourself up now. I'm going to go see what's the others are doing in the Undercity." Before leaving, the convivial girl turned at the doorway and teased, "Your gown is on backwards sister," she laughed as she quickly pulled the door shut, a dagger buried on the opposite side. "I knew you'd like the mirror!" she called, her voice muted by the thick wood and stone.

Sylvanas sat on her bed, irked by the fact Lira figured out. "So what if I did look just once? Why does she have to tease me about it," she asked no one in particular. She grunted and dunked the cloth in the bucket. Rubbing harshly, she managed to get all the dirt and dried specks of mud off her face. Next, she soaked her hands in the bucket to get the caked blood loose. After some tedious picking and scraping, all the blood was gone and her hands were as clean as they would get. She glanced at the mirror once again. 'Lira already knows, so who gives a damn if I look at myself,' she marched over to it undaunted and ripped off the cover. Instead of averting her eyes, she stared right back at her reflection, straight into the ruby pits and glared menacingly. "I'm tired of looking away. I am what I've become and I won't deny it anymore. I won't be afraid of you," she assured her mirror. Backing away, she smiled and reached for the cover but hesitated. Deciding to stick to her own words, she left the mirror uncovered.

Moving towards the window, she observed Kel'Thuzad's tower. She spotted the explosions of light escaping out his window; he was in there. It was time for her to find out what had happened down there between the lich and Arthas. She exited her room, pulling the dagger from the door and tucking it away in her loose sleeve.

* * *

2133 word count!? Amazing isn't it ;)

Ahem, well I'd first like to thank the two new reviewers and their kind words. Really helped me get going on finishing this chapter. I tried my best to keep going but my mind went blank at this spot.

To Gafgar: You've put pressure on me! Now I'm worried I won't pull it off right, but thanks for reviewing.=P


	7. Even Scales

More reviews make the Pizza happy.

I'm not sure I used the word empathy right in this chapter. I hope I did. I've never seen the word used much before :- Not a very long chapter but seems like people actually want to read my story :o so now I guess I should update as often as I can.

On with the story!

* * *

Sylvanas: point knife at Arthas I hate you!  
Arthas: I hate you too, but let's have sex!  
Sylvanas: Fine!  
Kel'Thuzad: Can I join?

Haha, no ;) I just had to tease Gafgar.

* * *

Kel'Thuzad inspected Frostmourne carefully. After bringing the artifact up to his tower, he laid it out on a dais. The macabre skull on the crossguard seemed to leer at him with it's gaping eye sockets. Suddenly, the runeblade began to glow and tremble violently. Unsure of what was happening, the lich quickly encased the dais in a thick layer of ice, the sword trapped inside it like a bubble. He watched intently as it continued to vibrate steadily. To his shock, the sword unexpectedly shattered beneath the ice, causing cracks to creep across the ice casing. Ner'zhul had abandoned Frostmourne. Turning away from the small platform, Kel'Thuzad sat in his chair and began to meditate. He knew now the weight of the Scourge would fall upon him and him alone...

* * *

The red carpet felt soft under Sylvanas' bare feet. She curled her toes, savoring the velvety feeling. Standing in the center of the great throne room, she looked around to the empty balconies and towering statues that seemed to be gazing down on her. Just as she was about continue to Kel'Thuzad's tower, she heard a faint scream. Her pointed ears twitched, trying to pick up the source of it. Her eyes fixed upon the small set of stairs behind the king's throne that lead down to the lower levels of the castle. 'Are they torturing someone? But that can't be, there's no dungeon down there, only the kitchens and infi-"her thoughts cut short as she realized who it was. Pushing aside her task of questioning Kel'Thuzad, she was driven towards the sound of the agonized screams.

As she silently descended the stairs, the wailing grew louder and echoed off the stone walls, giving it a tinny quality that made the girl shiver. The hallway was dark and none of the torches were lit, but her elven eyes could see perfectly. The door to the infirmary had a thick wooden beam placed on the steel brace to keep it shut from the outside.

As she placed her hands under the beam, the screams stopped, replaced by something softer. Putting her ear against the door, she gasped and pulled back. 'He's crying!' she realized, bewildered. She lifted the beam quietly off the brace and set it down on the ground. The rusty hinges squealed while the door opened to reveal Arthas writhing on a straw mattress in the middle of the room. Shutting the door behind her, Sylvanas crept up to the man, studying him from the dark. He didn't seem to know anyone was in the room despite the loud creaking of the door.

"S-so cold... I remember... god, I'm so sorry... everything... all gone," Arthas muttered incoherently. She knelt down next to him, looking into his crazed eyes, just as she had looked into them as he struck a fatal blow to her outside of Quel'Thalas. Those eyes, once filled with arrogance, hatred, and malicious bloodlust now called out to her for pity. His cheeks caved in like a starved child and his skin was a horrible shade of green and white that made the rest of the undead seem alive. In his mental trauma, he finally noticed her hovering above him.

"Sylvanas, forgive me," his voice pleading," Please, kill me. I don't want to remember". He continued to mourn and groan in misery. Sylvanas was taken aback by his request. 'What's gotten into him?'

The dying fire in his soul flared up as his hand lunged for her wrist and wrenched her closer. "I know you've wanted to ever since that day, now finish me!" he snarled menacingly. She grimaced at the feeling of his dried blood rubbing against her skin before slapping him harshly across the face. To her amazement, he simply went limp and released her. She backed away from reach and watched as he continued to cry weakly. The dagger felt like an iron weight in her sleeve.

'Why shouldn't you kill him? After all the pain and suffering he's caused you. Isn't this what you wanted?'

The dagger hilt slid into her palm as she gripped it tightly. Could she kill him in cold blood in his miserable state?

"Sometimes we choose a purpose, and it turns out it's not the one we wanted"

She threw the dagger into a dark corner where it clattered sharply on the stone floor.

'No. I won't throw away what I have left for vengeance, even as what I am.'

Crawling close to him, she gripped his head in her cold hands, staring down on him from above. He struggled weakly trying to spare himself of her unforgiving glare.

"How does it feel Arthas? How does it feel to be the one that's suffering? I asked you that day for a clean death. I thought for my dedication and persistence in battle, I had earned at least that much, but you showed me no clemency. And now that our positions are reversed, you have the gall to beg me to end your suffering when all you've done is made me endure mine? You plead for my forgiveness?" she paused, her breath shallow as she fought back tears of rage.

"I will not give you the luxury of peace. You will live, and you will bear the burden of the millions like me who have been enslaved by your reckless lust for power." She sat up and moved towards the door. She spoke without turning,"I don't know what's happening to you Arthas, but I hope it makes you experience some empathy for everyone, especially me." She left the room, leaving him to be tortured by his inner demons. The sobs reverted back wails as she trudged back to her room, her original intentions of questioning the lich completely forgotten.


	8. Descendance

Jeez, been awhile since I wrote anymore to this. I've been meaning to write more but every time I try to, I fall asleep. Hope you don't hate me and once again, I apologize for the lack of any real progress in this chapter.

Sylvanas lay in bed, strangely feeling content. Something she hadn't felt since...

'What have I really done? Have I given him a chance to make amends or to recover and return to his ways?'

She closed her eyes as she sorted out her thoughts. Either way, she regarded her decision not with trepidation, but simply wonder.

'I'm not a monster... I gave him something he would never have given me. I gave him my mercy and I received my retribution. He could kill me now and I would smile for him.'

Sleep came quickly as she rested her head on the soft pillow that she now had the luxury to appreciate. Unfortunately for Arthas, sleep did not come. Memories of the past year were playing themselves over and over in his mind blindingly fast and every emotion he should've felt then, he felt now. The shock on his father's weathered old face, the dissapointment in Uther's eyes, the disbelief in Jaina's voice, the barely audible wheezing of Muradin as he lay bleeding to death in the frozen tomb of Frostmourne. It all struck him like an epiphany. He didn't know how long he'd been down there. The room was completely void of light and ventilation and it reeked of mold. He crawled around slowly, feeling carefully in front of him in search of a way to escape. The door creaked open as a dark figure illuminated only by candle light entered the room. Arthas covered himself in alarm and curled up in a dank corner.

"Hello sir. My name is Lira. Lady Sylvanas sent me to nurse you," she greeted shyly, carrying a tray of food and candles.

--

"Kel, open the door!," Sylvanas screamed over the low hum that filled the lich's tower. She shivered from the chill that he generated to convince intruders to leave. The door was replaced by a wall of opaque black ice that prevented her from peering inside. 'What's wrong with him now?' she clenched her fists in frustration while descending the stairs back down. She slumped on the cracked throne, burying her face in her hands and grumbling.

"This place, has gone absolutely crazy," she rubbed her temples while talking to herself. She heard soft foot falls ascending the stairs behind her. Turning to see Lira returning from the basement, she jumped from the seat and intercepted her. "How is he," she asked immediately.

The servant girl snorted," I can't believe you have me watching such a bore. He won't even talk to me. So _stubborn _too. He keeps putting out the candles and eating food like a dog. I can't believe that's the prince down there," she finished complaining with a hint of irritation. "Anyway, physically he seems fine, not that I can get a good look at him in the dark. I'd be more worried about what's going on up there," Lira rolled her eyes and knocked on her skull. "I'm not a priest so you'll have to get someone else to find out what's wrong with him."

Sylvanas nodded silently in understanding. The only person in Lordaeron that would have remote idea of Arthas' ailment would be Kel'Thuzad, and he had chosen to isolate himself in his tower. "Visit him once a day, just make sure he doesn't rot down there," she ordered the servant girl as she flopped on to the throne once again. Lira eyed her friend worriedly.

"Is something troubling you, sister," she asked timidly. Usually the ranger woman kept quiet about her troubles, but the recent events boggled her to no end. "Everything's been so strange lately. What is there to do now? I'm actually considering living in the Undercity to pass the time until I can get some answers out of someone or _something_."

Lira scoffed at the idea," Skeleton man banned you from the city ever since you decided to bad mouth it out the window of your tower. I remember your exact words when I first told you about it being built: 'what idiot thought up of that city? Even slaves wouldn't want to build that.' She flailed her arms around mocking Sylvanas.

"Well, why can't I go down there? Arthas is locked away in a moldy room and Kel turned into some kind of recluse overnight."

"Who's Kel?"

She sighed,"... skeleton man."

"Oh."

Jumping from the throne, she paced back and forth. "I'm practically queen of the Scourge right now. I'll do whatever I feel like doing and right now, I feel like going down there." She prodded her friend towards the lift that would take her down to the Undercity.

"But you can't go down there, Chaz knows who you are and he's one of skeleton man's guards."

Sylvanas drove her forward forcefully," and do tell Lira, who is Chaz?" Lira spun around and bewilderingly whispered," How could you _not_ know who Chaz is? He's as big as a castle drawbridge!" Spreading her arms wide to illustrate his size.

She glared irritably at the servant girl and growled,"Forgive me for not being Miss Social! I don't know who Chaz is, what's the big deal and why the hell are you whispering?"

Lira cocked her head towards the lift and put her finger against the Ranger's lips to silence her. Sylvanas turned slowly to see what Lira was trying to show her. A small gasp escaped her as she stood gawking at the conglomeration of flesh sleeping soundly against the entrance to the Undercity.

The servant girl leaned close to whisper in Sylvanas' ear," He's not very hospitable when you wake him up, so I suggest you don't." She nodded slowly in agreement.

"How do you get down there when he's asleep?"

"Well, I usually bring him food. He'll basically eat anything. Almost everyone who goes down there doesn't come back to the surface like I do, sister. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sylvanas applied a paralysis poison to the tip of a dart. "Most definitely."


	9. Story is frozen

This story was killed by a hard drive failure with no backups.

The end was written out before the middle so there was actually quite a bit done.

Just noticed it was still sitting here without any mention of what happened.

Apologies to the reviewers and those that were waiting on this story being updated.


End file.
